


I would do anything for you, brother.

by TakiNokatomo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Dark Mycroft, Dark Sherlock, DarkCharacter, F/M, M/M, MycroftLovesSherlock, OverprotectiveMycroft, Revenge, SherlocklovesMycroft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22558951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakiNokatomo/pseuds/TakiNokatomo
Summary: As the title says.Mycroft will always look after Sherlock.
Relationships: Mary Morstan/John Watson, Mycroft Holmes/Sherlock Holmes
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53





	I would do anything for you, brother.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyGlinda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGlinda/gifts).



> This was inspired by LadyGlinda's Karma Is A Big Brother.  
> Hope you will like it. No Beta. All mistakes are mine.

"My condolences, Doctor Watson." Mycroft says, in his usual Iceman manner, as he entered 221b. 

The man adressed looked up to him, eyes empty, red from the tears he has shed. Mycroft walked further into the flat, Sherlock emerging from the kitchen, holding a tray with tea. 

"Brother. Do we have any news?" Sherlock asked, placing the tray on the small table infront of the couch, looking to the older man.

"No." Mycroft answered taking a seat on the empty couch. "Whoever is behind the attack knows their job really well. Left no traces." He added.

Sherlock looks to his brother, something isn't adding up. He will get to the bottom of this, his curiosity won't leave him alone. 

* * *

* * *

* * *

_Five days ago_

The day has started normal for the small family of two, soon to be three. Mary Watson sat down on one of the chairs looking to the now empty dishes of their breakfast. John had left to talk on the phone, leaving his wife alone to her thoughts. As she stood up to clean the dishes John walked back into the kitche, placing his phone on the table. Smiling as he saw his wife, his expecting wife. After a rocky start everything turned out alright and he had a life he had always wished for. A family, a good job and friends. 

"We should go for a walk." Mary suggest, drying her hands on a clean kitchen towel. John nods in agreement as they get dressed to leave their home.

They had left the park to go grocery shopping before returning home. Just before they entered the shop, Mary fell against John, who turned to see the blood running down his wife's face. Screams were heard, people running around to find a plce to hide, sirens were heard in the distance. John didn't realized when the wirght of his dead wife was lifted from his arms, 

Hours later, he was sitting in his old flat, hours of question of whom could have done it. The police had searched the area and there weren't any traces left. Mrs. Hudson was sitting next to the broken man, trying to cheer him up a little. Sherlock had taken a look around too, the detective had come to the conclusion that whoever is behind the attack is most likely from Mary's past. Which will make everything more complicated and the detective had informed his brother who will have some of his people look into it. Sherlock isn't sure how he should feel about the dead of Mary Waton. At first she was nice to him, but after her whole secret life and getting shot at, he did change his thoughts on her. For somebody with a past like hers, she was quite stipid. Shooting him wouldn't keep her past hidden, it just showed her in a worse image. 

"I can't believe she is gone." John said, voice harsh from crying. "We were going to start a family." He added as new tears started to slowly make their way down his face. 

Mrs. Hudson was about to respond when Greg Lestrade entered the flat. "I have the report of her autopsy." He said, placing the file down on the table. 

John looked at it before mentioning Sherlock to read it, who took it and slowly started to read the file. Everything looked just as they expected, only for one detail. Without saying anything Sherlock handed John the file, his face showing that the doctor should read it. In seconds the short man's face changed from grief to shock to anger. 

"No, this can't be true. She would have told me." John let the file fall on the table. "You said she was pregnant!" He almost yelled looking to Sherlock.

"The autopsy says that she had a miscarriage." Sherlock respond. How is it now his fault that Mary kept it a secret from John for two weeks.Sherlock hadn't seen her in weeks.

The doctore looks to his friend before standing up. "I need to be alone." He says, leaving the room to walk up the stairs to his old room.

* * *

* * *

* * *

_Present_

"Thank you for helping, Mycroft." John looks to the well dressed man. He had never imagine that he would be thanking Mycroft Holmes for anything.

Sherlock is trying to deduce his brother, which he was never able to do. Mycroft let's people see what he chooses, which gives off an aura of mystery. Which only made Mycroft more sexy in SHerlock's eyes. His love for his big brother only made it harder for Sherlock to read him and to be around him.

"Can we talk in private, brother?" He asked.

Mycroft looks to Sherlock, raising an eyebrow nodding. "Alright, brother." He said standing up so that the two brothers could go to the kitchen. 

At the same time John stood up taking his jacket. "You can stay here. I will go see Mary." He left to visit his wife's grave, leaving the brothers alone it the flat.

Sherlock looked after him and spoke up after he is sure that the doctor had left for sure. 

"You have something to do with it, don't you?" The detective had some to that conclusion after hours of being in his mind palace. Only one person in this world came to his mind that could do a kill like that without leaving any traces.

Mycroft had been waiting for Sherlock to ask him. "What motive do I have to kill her, SHerlock?" He asked leaning back in his seat, having returned to it after John had left. 

"She tried to kill me." Sherlock answered. "Why now?" He added.

"Opportunity. I saw it and too it." Mycroft answered wiht a smirk. "And some people of her past would have come back, I coudn't take the risk of you becoming a target."

"You should have told me. I would have loved to see you in action." Sherlock smirked back, imagine Mycroft with a waitong for Mary to be in his sight to take the killing shot from two building away. Well, he would have to wait for the next time Mycroft would use his knowledge from his agent years.

"I will keep it in mind." Mycroft said. "I have the rest of the day for myself ad a nice long bath sounds wonderful. Care to join?" He asked.

Sherlock grabbed his coat. "Why are we still here. Let's go." He said giving Mycroft a kiss. 

The two brothers left, each their own smile on his face. 


End file.
